


Dragon Kink

by Sango



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romantic Comedy, Violent Sex, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango
Summary: Harry fa a Draco una sorpresa per la loro luna di miele.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 3
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	Dragon Kink

**Author's Note:**

> La storia partecipa al Cow-T 11 di Lande di Fandom.  
> Missione 3, Prompt Sereno/Oscurità.

Draco aveva sempre avuto questa fissazione per i draghi, forse a causa del suo nome, o magari per il fatto che erano così grossi e potenti. Certo, non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di avvicinarsi a nessuno di loro, quelle bestie avevano zanne e artigli affilati e non erano le creature migliori con cui intavolare una qualsiasi conversazione, e a lui non era mai piaciuta la vista del sangue, soprattutto quando era il suo.  
Harry aveva scoperto di questa sua passione la prima volta che era entrato nella sua stanza al Manor e aveva avuto il buon gusto di non scoppiare a ridere alla vista di tutte le miniature animate di draghi di ogni specie e colore che riempivano ogni superficie utile. Draco non gli aveva mai chiesto se non lo aveva fatto perché davvero non trovava la cosa ridicola, o se più probabilmente si era astenuto perché la cena appena conclusa con i suoi genitori lo aveva già provato abbastanza e il suo allora fidanzato sapeva che non avrebbe sopportato altro, per quella sera. In ogni caso non lo aveva deriso e, anzi, in diverse occasioni Draco lo aveva sorpreso a osservare intento quelle bestioline in miniatura, e ogni volta aveva provato per lui una tenerezza infinita e si era riscoperto innamorato sempre un po' di più, anche se si era guardato bene dal confessarglielo.  
Quando poi avevano iniziato a organizzare il loro matrimonio, Harry era stato irremovibile nel volersi occupare da solo dell'organizzazione della loro luna di miele. Draco non ne era stato affatto convinto, dato che si stava pur sempre parlando di un grifondoro, e già si vedeva a passare una settimana in qualche sperduto castello infestato a caccia di avventure o, peggio ancora, in una minuscola e fatiscente abitazione babbana a giocare ai magonò. Tuttavia, era l'unica cosa che Harry aveva chiesto tra tutte le varie decisioni da prendere sulla cerimonia, e la verità era che Draco lo amava troppo per negargliela, anche se aveva finto che per lui fosse un sacrificio enorme dover rinunciare a pianificare il perfetto viaggio dei suoi sogni. In fondo lui era pur sempre un serpeverde, e quando un grifondoro come Harry si sentiva in colpa diventava molto più dolce e generoso, soprattutto a letto.  
Ma nonostante tutti i suoi timori, Harry era riuscito a sorprenderlo ancora una volta.  
Prima ancore che lo sfarzoso ricevimento per le loro nozze avesse avuto termine, aveva preso in mano uno specchio decorato con un motivo di draghi in rilievo e glielo aveva porto, informandolo che era la loro passaporta e che si sarebbe attivata nel giro di due minuti. E così Draco si era ritrovato catapultato in un luogo che gli era del tutto sconosciuto, in mezzo a decine di draghi.  
Harry aveva stretto la mano all'uomo che era lì per accoglierli e dalle loro parole Draco aveva capito che erano in Romania, nella riserva di draghi nella quale lavorava Charlie. Suo marito aveva tramato con il secondogenito dei Weasley per organizzare tutto. Avrebbero passato lì l'intera settimana della loro luna di miele, alloggiando in una minuscola casupola, per quanto incantata per offrire loro tutti i comfort che avessero desiderato, al centro della riserva. La casa i i terreni intorno erano protetti da uno scudo magico che impediva ai draghi di avvicinarsi e che permetteva agli abitanti di potersi godere la loro presenza in tutta sicurezza. Le creature di quella zona erano state nutrite a dovere e non avrebbero avuto bisogno di ulteriori cure per almeno un paio di settimane, cosa che avrebbe permesso loro di passare quel tempo da soli, senza seccatori intorno che avrebbero potuto disturbarli in momenti poco opportuni.  
Quando l'addestratore se ne andò, lasciandoli finalmente soli, Harry prese Draco per mano e lo guidò fino alla staccionata che delimitava l'area sicura.  
“Spero che la sorpresa ti piaccia” gli disse, sorridendo orgoglioso di se stesso.  
Era certo che suo marito sarebbe stato estasiato di trovarsi lì, ma Draco non disse nulla e non si degnò nemmeno di guardarlo per fargli capire cosa stesse pensando.  
“So che i draghi sono una delle tue più grandi passioni e avevo pensato che ti avrebbe fatto piacere poterli vedere da vicino. Il tempo dovrebbe mantenersi così per tutta la settimana, sereno e soleggiato, rendendoli tranquilli e permettendoci di poterli ammirare senza problemi” provò a spiegargli, ma Draco aveva afferrato l'asse più alta della staccionata con entrambe le mani e la stringeva come se ne andasse della sua stessa vita. “Ero sicuro che avresti apprezzato e... Ma stai male?” si preoccupò a quel punto Harry, vedendo la sua faccia contratta. “Vuoi che avvisi qualcuno? Hai bisogno di un medimago? Oh Merlino, mi dispiace, è stata una pessima idea! Non aveva pensato che ritrovarti di colpo in mezzo a loro avrebbe potuto sconvolgerti. Ora torniamo a casa e...”  
“Potter!” lo interruppe Draco con un ringhio nervoso. “Taci!”  
Harry lo guardò sconsolato e Draco fu costretto a prendere un paio di respiri profondi per calmarsi a sufficienza da riuscire a esalare una frase di senso compiuto, per quanto molto stringata. Ma chi poteva biasimarlo? Harry lo aveva portato in mezzo ai draghi!  
“Si può sapere cosa aspetti a scoparmi?” lo incoraggiò con voce sofferente.  
Harry sbarrò gli occhi, aspettandosi tutto fuorché quello che aveva appena sentito, e il suo sguardo corse all'inguine di Draco. Quando vide quanto era duro non riuscì a contenere un verso di sorpresa.  
“La vista dei draghi ti ha eccitato?” gli chiese sconvolto, come a volere una conferma di ciò che aveva già capito senza ombra di dubbio.  
Draco emise un gemito pietoso mentre lanciava un'occhiata a quelle bestie maestose e Harry non capì più nulla. Aveva programmato la loro prima volta da sposati come qualcosa di lento, dolce e romantico, ma in quel momento tutto ciò a cui riusciva a pensare era il bisogno di prendere Draco. Subito e con forza.  
Senza aggiungere nemmeno una parola lo spinse contro la staccionata, gli alzò la veste e gli abbassò i pantaloni praticamente nello stesso momento, e gli infilò due dita dentro, perdendo solo pochi istanti per lanciargli in incantesimo di lubrificazione silenzioso. Draco urlò e si spinse all'indietro, in un invito più che esplicito a dargli di più, e Harry non si fece pregare. Mosse le dita avanti e indietro, le torse e le allargò, fino a quando i muscoli di Draco gli sembrarono rilassati a sufficienza perché non gli facesse troppo male. A quel punto le sfilò, si aprì in fretta i pantaloni e affondò in lui completamente, forzando la sua apertura con un'unica spinta brutale. Draco urlò ancora una volta, il corpo che tremava senza controllo, troppo eccitato per fare qualunque cosa che non fosse aspettare il prossimo affondo di suo marito.  
E Harry lo accontentò molto volentieri. Si tirò lentamente indietro, fino a uscire del tutto da lui, e poi glielo spinse dentro, riempiendolo di nuovo fino in fondo, con ancora più violenza di prima. L'ennesimo urlo di Draco squarciò l'aria della riserva, attirando l'attenzione di alcuni draghi che sonnecchiavano nelle vicinanze, mentre l'orgasmo lo travolgeva incontrollabile e il suo seme si spargeva tra i corti fili d'erba ai loro piedi.  
Harry gli concesse solo qualche secondo per riprendersi, prima di ricominciare a muoversi alla ricerca del proprio piacere. Draco aveva ricominciato a mugolare quasi subito, ma era chiaro che doveva essere stravolto perché non riusciva nemmeno a reggersi in piedi, tanto che Harry dovette serrare con forza la presa sui suoi fianchi per evitare che crollasse a terra. In un'altra occasione si sarebbe preoccupato dei segni che gli avrebbe di certo lasciato, ma in quel momento era troppo preso dalla smania di affondare dentro di lui, sempre più in profondità.  
Draco non si oppose e non si lamentò in alcun modo. Al contrario, iniziò a invocare il suo nome come una supplica, riuscendo se possibile a eccitarlo ancora di più. Draco implorava per averne ancora e più forte, e lui gli diede ciò che desiderava con gioia. Lo scopò a lungo e senza farsi nessuno scrupolo, il suono dei propri fianchi che sbattevano contro le natiche di suo marito era come il canto delle sirene, un richiamo al quale non poteva resistere, e si impegnò perché risuonasse in quella radura con sempre maggior chiarezza.  
Quando sentì la voce di Draco alzarsi ancora una volta Harry capì di essere a sua volta al limite. I suoi movimenti divennero, se possibile, ancora più violenti e scomposti. Sapeva che probabilmente, una volta finito. Draco avrebbe provato dolore, ma era pronto a pagare le conseguenze delle sue azioni a tempo debito. In quel momento tutto quello che voleva era spingersi così a fondo dentro di lui da farglielo sentire fin dentro lo stomaco. E dovette riuscirci, perché i lamenti di Draco aumentarono di intensità, fino a sfociare in un grido lungo e acuto nel momento in cui il suo corpo si irrigidiva e un secondo orgasmo, ancora più intenso del primo, lo scuoteva tutto.  
Harry sentì i suoi muscoli stringersi in una morsa quasi dolorosa intorno al proprio membro ed ebbe la sensazione di impazzire. Il suo piacere arrivò con un'esplosione accecante e lui si svuoto in quel calore bruciante, fermandosi solo quando si sentì del tutto prosciugato.  
“Se avessi saputo che i draghi veri ti facevano questo effetto” gli disse qualche minuto dopo, una volta ripreso fiato “mi sarei organizzato molto tempo fa.”  
“Pervertito” lo accusò Draco, con voce appena udibile, facendolo scoppiare a ridere.  
“Non sono io quello che se lo è fatto venire duro alla sola vista di qualche lucertola troppo cresciuta” gli fece notare Harry.  
“Come se avessi saputo che sarebbe successa una cosa del genere” si lamentò Draco, facendolo ridere ancora una volta.  
Una volta calmato lo aiutò a girarsi, gli fece appoggiare la schiena alla staccionata perché potesse sostenersi e lo baciò con amore.  
“Ti ho fatto male?” gli chiese apprensivo, quando le loro labbra si separarono.  
Draco lo osservò per qualche istante, prima di piegare le labbra in un sorriso sfrontato e sensuale.  
“Non abbastanza, a dire il vero” fu la sua risposta. “Voglio sperare che mio marito sappia fare molto meglio di così.”  
E Harry raccolse la sfida, da bravo grifondoro.

Quella stessa sera, dopo cena, Harry gli propose di fare una passeggiata. Draco sapeva che c'era qualcosa sotto, dopotutto suo marito era un grifondoro e quelli della loro specie non erano fatti per i segreti. Erano fatti, però, per i gesti romantici, e una passeggiata al chiaro di luna ne aveva tutto l'aspetto, e anche se quella era una notte di luna nuova e al massimo avrebbero potuto passeggiare al buio lui apprezzava comunque il pensiero e si sarebbe fatto bastare le stelle. Motivo per il quale accetto subito, curioso di scoprire quale sorpresa da carie ai denti Harry avesse preparato per lui.  
Camminarono per un po' nei pressi della casa, ammirando il cielo e la quiete che li circondava, tenendosi per mano e sorridendosi come degli sciocchi. Draco avrebbe preso in giro chiunque avesse sorpreso in una situazione simile ma, per Merlino!, quello era ancora il giorno del suo matrimonio e lui aveva intenzione di goderselo fino in fondo. Aveva appena formulato il pensiero quando, all'improvviso, il suo mondo diventò completamente nero. L'unico motivo per il quale non si mise a urlare e non sfoderò la bacchetta fu la mano di Harry che stringeva la sua in una morsa rassicurante, e il suo fiato caldo che gli solleticava l'orecchio.  
“Incantesimo non verbale. Rilassati e lasciami fare, ho una sorpresa per te.”  
Draco sorrise compiaciuto a quelle parole, un po' perché gli piacevano le sorprese e un po' perché aveva avuto ragione, e Harry non era in grado di nascondergli nulla. Così si lasciò guidare senza opporre la minima resistenza. Solo quando sentì qualcosa chiudersi intorno ai suoi polsi e alle sue caviglie iniziò ad avvertire un vago senso di ansia. Avrebbe voluto chiedere a Harry cosa stesse succedendo ma non ne ebbe il tempo. Le sue braccia vennero tirate verso l'alto e poi vennero allargate esattamente come le sue caviglie, tanto da rendergli impossibile muoversi. E subito dopo Harry aver eseguito un altro incantesimo non verbale per far sparire i suoi vestiti, perché all'improvviso sentì l'aria fresca della notte sulla sua pelle nuda.  
Solo a quel punto Harry rimosse l'incantesimo che lo aveva reso momentaneamente cieco, e Draco riuscì a vedere dove si trovavano grazie alla luce che proveniva dalla piccola casa nella quale avrebbero alloggiato per quella settimana. Harry lo aveva portato di nuovo a ridosso dello steccato che delimitava l'area al sicuro dai draghi, ma in una sono diversa da quella dove si erano fermati quel pomeriggio, e lo aveva legato a due degli alberi che crescevano in quel punto con delle catene che immaginò essere in qualche modo incantate.  
Ancora una volta, avrebbe voluto chiedere spiegazioni su quello che stava succedendo, anche se una mezza idea ce l'aveva, ma suo marito non gliene diede il tempo. In un istante tutte le luci della radura si spensero e loro piombarono in una quasi assoluta oscurità. E fu allora che Harry diede il via al suo spettacolo.  
Una luce, come un fuoco fatuo, si accese vicino a un drago addormentato e si spense dopo pochi istanti. Draco ebbe un sobbalzo a quella vista, e poi ne ebbe un altro quando una seconda luce si accese vicino a un'altra di quelle splendide bestie. Harry non diceva niente, si limitava ad accarezzargli la schiena e i glutei con la punta delle dita, come se non ci fosse nulla si strano, mentre le sue luci continuavano ad accendersi e spegnersi a intervalli del tutto irregolari e senza nessuna apparente logica.  
Draco si ritrovò duro in pochissimo tempo, e la sua eccitazione non fece altro che aumentare quando si rese conto che le luci stavano attirando l'attenzione di diversi draghi, che le seguivano con lo sguardo e, in alcuni casi, si muoveva addirittura come se volessero provare a catturarle. Aveva il fiato corto già da un po', e dopo quindici minuti di quello spettacolo fuori dal comune si ritrovò a oscillare il bacino avanti e indietro, per quanto glielo permettessero le catene, come alla ricerca di un qualche tipo di sollievo. Fu allora che Harry affondò dentro di lui, senza nessun preavviso. Si spinse nel suo canale per intero, senza nessun riguardo, e Draco urlò per la sorpresa e per il piacere. Era del tutto immobilizzato, alla completa mercé di suo marito, e Harry non sembrava per niente intenzionato ad andarci piano con lui. Era tutto talmente perfetto che Draco fu costretto a mordersi il labbro inferiore quasi a sangue per non venire subito.  
Riuscì a resistere forse per un paio di minuti, poi una delle luci magiche si accese proprio di fronte a lui, illuminando il muso vicinissimo di un drago che li stava osservando con interesse, e per Draco fu la fine. L'orgasmo lo travolse all'istante e lui si svuotò sui pali della staccionata, mentre Harry continuava a scoparlo senza pietà.  
Non si fermò nemmeno quando Draco si afflosciò esausto, sorretto solo dalle catene che gli cingevano i polsi e dalle sue mani con gli stringevano i fianchi con forza. Continuò ad abusare di lui ancora e ancora, senza sosta e senza mai dare segni di cedimento, segno che doveva aver preso qualche pozione strana senza che lui se ne fosse accorto. E Draco si disse che avrebbe dovuto saperlo, perché Harry era un grifondoro e i grifondoro non si tiravano mai indietro di fronte a una sfida. Soprattutto se era una sfida come quella che lui gli aveva lanciato quel pomeriggio.  
Harry continuò ad affondare in lui con violenza, mentre l'oscurità continuava a essere squarciata dalle sue luci, che stavano attirando sempre di più l'attenzione dei draghi presenti nella radura. Draco perse il conto delle volte in cui Harry riuscì a farlo venire, in quelle che dovevano essere state ore, ma la verità era che la cosa non lo preoccupava per niente. Quello era in assoluto il sesso migliore della sua vita e non vi avrebbe di certo messo fine solo per un po' di dolore. Al contrario, il bruciore che sentiva e quel male sottile che Harry gli provocava ogni singola volta in cui lo violava non facevano altro che aumentare sempre di più la sua eccitazione. Fino al punto da fargli perdere del tutto la testa.  
L'orgasmo lo sommerse di nuovo, ma questa volta non si esaurì in pochi istanti come sarebbe stato normale. Era come un'onda, che montava e si ritirava, e poi tornava a travolgerlo ancora, ogni volta più alta e più impetuosa della precedente. Draco continuò a venire e venire, senza sosta, mentre Harry aumentava ancora di più il ritmo e la forza dei suoi affondi. E quando sentì il seme di suo marito invadere le profondità del suo essere, e i denti di Harry affondargli nella pelle della spalla fino a squarciarla, per lui fu semplicemente troppo. Venne un'ultima volta, il suo corpo che si inarcava a dispetto delle catene che lo tenevano fermo, e poi perse i sensi, mentre sentiva la voce di Harry promettergli che quello era solo l'inizio.

Quando, una settimana dopo, Charlie li raggiunse con una scaglia di drago che era stata incantata per crearne una passaporta che li avrebbe ricondotti a casa, trovò Draco incapace di reggersi in piedi e impossibilitato a proferire parola a causa del mal di gola. La sua preoccupazione, però, venne subito fugata da Harry, che lo ringraziò per averlo aiutato e prenotò un altro soggiorno di lì a un anno, per il loro primo anniversario di matrimonio. Con la piena approvazione di suo marito, a giudicare dallo sguardo adorante che gli stava rivolgendo Draco.


End file.
